This Is War
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: Song Fic. A tribute to Harry Potter and all these years that it's affected people's lives, and all the years it will continue to. "This IS War" by 30 seconds to mars. YouTube video by agentofCHAOS13x


**If you haven't already seen this video go watch it now. It's the inspiration to this fic. Go to YouTube and search for "Harry Potter The War" it's by ****agentofCHAOS13x****. It's beautiful.**

**I wrote this because yesterday the final DVD came out. It was a bittersweet moment for me, so I wanted to write something about it. This is what I wrote.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter, or much anything. So enjoy this song (which I don't own) called "The War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. And hopefully you'll watch that video too. It's beyond words.**

This Is War

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

This was it. The war had begun. The Battle of Hogwarts. Everything they had been doing had led them to this. They had received the message that Harry had arrived. Harry. The only hope, the Chosen One, the man who was to win them this war against evil. This war against Voldemort. They had been fighting the war for so long, they had lost so many; this is where it had to end.

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

Who knew that Neville really had it in him? He was a hero, he was a soldier. He was an important part in this war, and no one even noticed him until the end. And Ginny, she had lost from this war. She wasn't even supposed to be fighting. Then, how could she just stand on the side lines watching everyone she knew and loved fight, and even watch some of them die. As long as she wasn't going to become a martyr, not like Lily. The woman who gave up her life for her son, she was killed protecting the boy who was one day going to defeat Voldemort, but now, now that boy was dead. There were many victims in this war. One of them was Fred Weasley. He was lost in this war, killed, and he was living behind so many people who would mourn the loss of him forever. It was no longer "The Weasley Twins," or "Fred and George," it was now just George without his other half.

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

The Dark mark high in the sky, they thought they had won. Those Death Eaters thought they had won so many times, but they never did, not really. There mark wasn't a sign of alliance to Voldemort, it was a warning. A warning that they were killers, that they wouldn't be afraid to do you in if you felt differently. Though, there were people that joined them, and then realized that they had made a horrible mistake. Someone like Severus Snape. He was just doing everything for love. He lied to so many people, and was seemingly evil, when really; he was just a hurt man avenging the death of the woman he loved, and love was what made this war worth fighting.

_This is war_

_Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_

Everyone made mistakes. Everyone could've been pressured into doing something they didn't want to because of their parents. Some people could walk away from those pressures, some people couldn't. Some people regretted things, and some people weren't brave enough. Some people like Draco Malfoy. He was chosen to kill the leader of then other side. He was chosen to kill Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't do it, it wasn't right. He was being forced to do things he didn't want to do. He wasn't a victor, not like the Ron Weasley. He was the one who got the girl, he was the on who got the glory. He was a friend of the Chosen One. The one the war was being fought by. Voldemort's biggest enemy.

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

Everyone had sacrificed so much to fight in this war. People had to run, people had to go into hiding, people had to lie. Left and right people were being killed just because they were different, and stood for different morals. This was the scary truth.

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

All those years ago, that Halloween night in Godrics Hallow, that's where it started for Harry. That was the moment where Harry was supposed to die, but instead, it was his moment to live. And now, almost 18 years later, it was really the moment to die. Harry was walking to his death.

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_From the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

Remus Lupin fought in the first and the second war. The first time, his friends were ripped away from him. This time though, he was going to try his best not to let that happen. He had a wife. He had a _son_. He wasn't going to let them die. He was fighting at Hogwarts, he told Tonks to stay home. She didn't, she came to fight. Left and right the killing curse was being thrown. He didn't want his son to not know his parents, they had to make it. And just as he thought this, he heard his wife scream his name. He had been lost in his thoughts and he didn't see it coming. He fell to the ground. Tonks fell not soon after.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world,_

_It's a brave new world_

Harry wasn't the only one who was important to the war. There was also Neville, and people always seemed to forget him. He had almost lost his parents, they were still alive, but most of the time, they had no idea who he was. Neville was always a loser in everyone else's eyes, but today, he was a hero. He helped win this war; he was the beacon of hope after Harry's death.

_It's a brave new world! _

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

Harry was dead. Voldemort had killed him and now he was boasting about it. They had won. The boy who lived was dead, and there was nothing that could be done about it. They had lost all hope. There was nothing they thought they could do. But maybe there was still a chance. So many people had already died. Giving up was not an option.

_Toward the sun_

_(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)_

_(The moment to live and the moment to die)_

_Toward the sun_

_(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)_

_(The moment to live and the moment to die)_

_Toward the sun_

_(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)_

_(To fight, to fight, to fight)_

_The war is won_

A new battle broke out. People had renewed their hope. All because of Neville, he was a true Gryffindor. And then, of all the things that were going to happen, Harry was alive again, and time he was here to stay. He was here to finally destroy Voldemort once and for all.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

Harry and Voldemort were having their last battle. One of them was going to die, and this time, they wouldn't come back. They shot their spells. This was it.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

Harry won. The war was finally over. After so long, there was finally peace. All was well. Harry could live a life without having to worry that someone's going to come and kill him. The rest of the world could go on as normal, with out another Dark Lord to be afraid of for a long, long time. People were braver now. The world could start anew.

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

The End

**Thanks for reading. Now, I hope I'm not asking too much, but would you please review? **


End file.
